


Our Second Chance

by RomanoffsBitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, SHIELD, Stark Tower, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffsBitch/pseuds/RomanoffsBitch
Summary: We won. But at what cost?After dying a heros death, Tony Stark gets sent back to save everyone. To the year 2012, at the Stark Tower. He finds out he's not the only one from the future. On the Shield Helicarrier he finds out that both his close friend Natasha Romanov and their daughter Natalia are also sent back in time right after dying. How will they change the future by changing their past? Will everyone survive or will there be sacrifices made?More characters to be added when they make appearances or are mentioned.Natasha and Tony were never together.Natalia(OC) sacrificed herself for the Soul stone.Natasha died in the battle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Our Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,this is my first ever work and I hope it will turn out alright. If any of the readers want a backstory of how Natalia(OC) Romanova-Stark fits in the rest of the movies before this fanfiction please leave it in the comments and I might write those stories! Thank you,enjoy your reading! (~●▪●)~☆°•*☆°*

Weird. That's how Tony is feeling right now. Shouldn't he feel safe? Relaxed? At peace? Calm? That's what people say happens after you die, so why doesn't Stark feel like that right now?  
He feels like he is in a bed. A soft, comfortable bed next to someone. He opens his eyes after a few minutes of thinking and is shocked to find Pepper next to him. But that's not what really shocked him. She looks younger, and the room doesn't look like their's in the Lake house. It looks like the Tower's. And his hand, the one which he used to do the final Snap, is alright. No burn marks or any scars.  
  
He quietly slides of the bed and goes to the bathroom. Tony looks in the mirror and sees a younger self staring back at him. It'd be an understatement to say Tony was feeling uneasy about this. So he asked Friday the date.  
  
"Fri,honey, what's the date?"  
It wasn't his beloved female AI that answered tho.  
"Sir, I belive you have mixed up my name, but the date is the 17th of April,2012." Replied Starks once dead artificial friend.  
"What? Jarvis?" Quietly muttered Tony in disbelief.  
"Yes,sir. Is something wrong?" questioned Jarvis.  
"No no no... I'm fine. Let's go to the 'shop" said Tony already going to the elevator.  
There was only one thought going through his mind.  
  
Have I traveled back in time?  
  
  
●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●  
  
Finally, the Tower is on self sustaining energy. Tony thought as he flew back to his home. It has been a week since he woke up in 2012 after his death in 2023. He has decided to let things go as they did last time for the time being till he comes up with a stable plan.  
  
Today is the day Agent Coulson should come and tell me about Loki. Oh how excited I am for that! Note the sarcasm. At least I have been given a chance to spend more time with Pep, but I haven't stopped thinking about Morgan,Peter and Natalia. My three kids. Of course I also have the occasional thought of Harley whom I haven't seen in a long time. But if I'm correct I will soon see him in Tennessee with the whole Mandarin shebang.  
  
I flew to the Tower and got out of my suit. Me and Pepper had a little playful word exchange when finally the man of the day ,Agent Coulson, arrived.  
We talked, he's boring. Pepper left, unfortunately, but I know that that is how it's supposed to be. So I went to bed ,since I already know everything we're gonna talk about tomorrow, and dreamt about my kids and wife.  
  
●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●  
  
"Agent Romanov,miss me?" Stark said when he finally connected to the coms, just like last time. But this time he thought he almost heard her say back," you have no idea" but he brushed it off like his imagination.  
  
The rest happened like the first time he met these guys. Not that fun.  
  
●°●°●°●°●°●°●°●  
  
"Have care how you speak of him. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor loudly replied to Dr. Banner.  
"He killed 80 people in 2 days." Informed Natasha, not looking at him.  
"He's adopted." Backtracked Thor.  
"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Questioned Bruce,forgetting about the previous talk.  
"It's a stabilizing agent" Answered Tony, finally getting here, "means the portal won't collapse in on itself, like it did at SHIELD."  
"No hard feelings, Point Break. You got a mean swing," continued Stark," Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."  
"Uh,raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails," the man of iron told the crew," That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did."  
"How does Fury do this?"  
  
"He turns," said Natalia, coming in the room.  
"Nat?" whispered a confused Tony.  
"Lia?" Said Natasha only a little louder than Stark.  
"Got it in the first try," Quipped Natalia smiling.  
Natasha was fast on her feet running to her daughter, the genius not far behind. Agent Romanov quickly scooped Lia up in her arms holding her close.  
"I thought I lost you" murmured Tasha.  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of, мама паук(spider mom)" playingly bit back Natalia. Her mom let go of her, just for Natalia to get hugged by her father.  
"Don't ever do that again!" Tony told Natalia, then let go of her. Lia looked at them both and said "And care to explain how you two got here?" "No, not really," said Natasha. "Uh,what's going on here?" Slowly questioned Bruce. Natalia,not even looking at him, quipped "A bonding moment, can't you see?" "State your name please, miss" ordered the captain. "Natalia. Natalia...Belova" lied Nat, not comfortable just yet with telling them the truth. "Okay,miss Belova, what are you doing here?" Interrogated Steve. "Helping,obviously. You guys could take on the Chitauri and Leviathan, but it would be hard." Confidently answered Lia," plus, like the pirate said, Loki has the scepter, and has already used it. Who's to say he won't use it once more?" "Who's the new girl and what is she doing here?" Questioned Fury, walking in. This time it was Natasha who answered " She's help. A friend of mine and Starks. The name's Natalia Belova. Great on the field, could kill us all with her mind." "She was not approved, Agent Romanov." "I didn't invite her." "I invited my self. Now let's get to planning." The way she said it left no room for arguing. "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon" said Cap. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to wipe two of my sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Nick told the Avengers. "First of all, it is not called the cube, it's the Tessaract. Second of all, the Tessaract does not power the scepter. Third of all, the thing that does power the scepter is called the Mind Stone, that's how Loki got them to work for him, and why Loki is even here," corrected Natalia. Looking at the confused looks all around the room she informed them "Loki is being mind controlled by something way bigger and badder."   
  
After she stopped, Tony finally said   
"His name is Thanos"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
